


Trinity of Tine

by SkeithsMobius



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Dark Comedy, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Hell, Heterosexual Sex, High Fantasy, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Mind Control, Monsters, Multi, Orgy, Original Character(s), Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeithsMobius/pseuds/SkeithsMobius
Summary: Sgaoileadh Norric and Emyrs Tine find themselves transported into the hellscape of the “Necronomicon Es Morte”, leading into the first level of Hell, often called Limbo, the dead-lands, or sufferings of the faithless. Emyrs is slowing dying from exposure to the plane's harsh nature. Leira who is Sgao's Warlock Patron senses him in her realm and that he might be in danger rush to their aid brings them back to her castle as they sort things out and save Emyrs.





	Trinity of Tine

**Author's Note:**

> This article of work and its possible continuing chapters are a hidden scene from one of my DND campaigns. The group these characters are connected to will never know of what transpired here in this body work as this is only remembered by a few NPC's of mine who were involved.

The Trinity of Tine

_A Lustful Awakening In The Deadlands_

_ At the root of lust, and spirit of contempt _

_ Abides the indulgence of passions, by a myriad of labels _

_ How weird is affection, between siblings _

_ It is not the narrative contrite, of Darwin… the ancient world…?  
In the benighted armarium, casted into oedipal embrace _

_ How virginal is it, when the malodor reeks of same blood! _

_ Still degenerates flourish, who accept their yearnings!  _

__Hardships of that infatuation never stopped in its tracks!  
Even The Heavens seem allayed since we claim it as perverse.  
How could Adam, Eve be siblings or any other kin?  
When faith decrees mankind, enjoins of love and desire

_ Maniacs aren’t they, who bear, purification by hellfire? _

* * *

The  **Deadlands** , a large region within the first level of Hell known as  **Limbo** . Deadites called this infernal illusionary wasteland home. The regional warden was a prisoner herself her famously known as “ _ The Mist Maiden _ ” to her hellbound wards. However to those whom she patroned in the mortal realms she went by other names and aliases. One such charge of hers,  **Sgaoileadh** , had a special bond that went beyond the  **Pact Contract** of most warlocks. She had saved him from a hanging and burial at sea by imparting into him a sliver of her divinity and soul. They were bound in such a way that she always knew and saw what he was doing and experiencing unlike her other warlocks, clergymen followers. For a moment  **Leira** felt the connection between her and Sgaoileadh vanish and just as suddenly he felt a lot closer to her. Feeling alarmed at this possible turn of events she rushed out from her hidden castle known as the “ _ Courts of Illusion _ ”. Racing towards Sgao like a blurry streak of earthly and eerie colors, Leira moved the Hellscape of her domain with the same ease as one would have breathing.

Sgaoileadh found himself laying on his back clutching a book and someone else laying on him. Within a moment it donned on him what had happened. He and  **Emrys** were reading aloud some minor information from this odd book claiming to be the “ _ **Necronomicon Es Morte** _ " and both of them were sucked into the pages. Emrys was coughing and showing signs of having a strong fever. Sgao slipped out from under her and managed to get her cleaned up a large rock. He used his outer blue leather trench coat which was embroidered with Leira's emblem all over it as a blanket for Emrys to rest under as he investigated their surroundings a bit.  
  
Emrys felt her life force very slowly dwindle, yet she couldn't muster the energy to wake up. This chaotic place they were in was a somewhat stable portion of Limbo. She could feel the environment's toxic and chaotic nature slowly infect every fiber of her being. Was this due to being a Fire Genasi outside her native plane? She had no desire to die in this foreign and hostile land, but she lacked both current means of fending it off as well knowledge on how to return home. Her mind was racing through her memories hoping to find something she uses to counteract this environmental necrosis of her body.  
  
Sgao used his Air Genasi racial ability of levitation to gain a  50 ft elevation into the air so he could properly scan over the area. As he began looking around he felt a pull in his heart, "Leira" he whispered to himself as he noticed an odd streak of blurred colors making its way to him and Emrys. "So we did end up in her domain after all." He said as he landed onto the ground a few paces away from where  Emyrs was laying. He checked her fever once more and let out a soft sigh.  Leira arrived at their side within a few more minutes. She reached out to embrace Sgao, nearly knocking him down from the sudden hug. She couldn't resist it, her heart was pouring out and he was finally there in the flesh with her. Sgao returned the hug and kissed her forehead. "Remind me to stop reading evil grimoires aloud please." He said with a soft chuckle. "Leira, my friend  Emyrs needs your help, seems this realm is far too hostile an environment for her." He said as he rubbed her tears away.  
  
Leira smiled and kissed him deeply before looking over and seeing a female Fire Genasi dying as a result of being away from her home plane. "This isn't good." She said with alarm as she broke away from him to be at Emrys' side. "Let's bring her back to my home and I will be able to treat her there," Leira mentioned as she motioned for Sgao to get  Emyrs ' other side and her lift the poor woman up. Once they had her up on her feet, Leira spoke a few Celestial words and moments later the trio found themselves in a stone room with a teleportation circle artistically etched into the flooring of the large room. From there Leira guided them to an empty room with a modified king size bed.  
  
Sgao helped to get Emyrs situated in the bed before stepping out of the room. Leira waited until the door was shut before leaning over Emrys and softly kissed her lips, a small greenish-blue orb passed from Leira's mouth and into Emrys'. The orb showed through her neck and rested in her heart. Emrys coughed for a few moments as ash and soot seemed to spew out from her mouth.  Leira conjured up a pitcher of freshwater and a cup. "Take it, slow child, it'll be a few minutes before your body fully adjusts to the power Implanted in you." She spoke with a soft and tender tone while giving her a cup of water. Emrys gladly took the cup and drank the water slowly. "Who are you and where exactly are we?" She asked in a hoarse voice. "I'm Sgaoileadh's Patron, Leira, and we are in a haven within the Deadlands, more commonly known as Limbo. This place is my home." Leira explained.  
  
Emrys felt a burning in her chest, "Something isn't...right.." She barely spoke out as she opened her mouth, two orbs of rotating light, one a fiery red and the other a crystal blue. Emrys felt like she had been split into several pieces. Her skin tone became a pale aqua and her hair changed to a sickly green but retained it flame-like appearance. The red orb landed near the door while the blue landed at the foot of the bed. Both orbs filled the room with an all-consuming flash of light. As the light subsided what remained in the place of the orbs were two women, one appeared like a much younger Emyrs of how she looked in her late teens. The woman lying at the foot of the bed was more mature and robust in features. Her hair is a silverish white with faint icy blue highlights and specks. She had 2 small sets of horns sprouting from behind her temples that angled flat against her head as they pointed back. Her hair was done in a layered array of braids with the ponytail reaching down to the middle of her back.  
  
Both women were laying there unconscious and without clothing. Sgao rushed back into the room hearing the commotion as the flash occurred. Like Leira and the adult Emrys, Sgao was also momentarily blinded from the light. Both new girls were laying there without clothes. Leira rushed to Sgao and helped him with bringing the young Emyrs over to the large bed. The original Emrys got out of the bed and helped to move the other woman to be under the covers. "Well, this is a first, although aside from my cosmetic changes, I do feel more focused and driven, like my mind is far far less divided than before." She said as she looked at herself in the dressing mirror by one of the closet doors.   


Leira went into the closet and started pulling out some clothes for her to tailor to meet the women's styling. She ended up setting aside a total of 12 sets of clothing, three for each person. Removing a small jade object the size of a scrabble letter from her side pouch. The exposed side of the jade held an etched arcane word or name. "Eshe" She spoke aloud as she crushed the jade piece into powder. An instant later a young woman with regal coal-black hair and cat ears and clear Egyptian and feline features wearing a navy open back dress with a segmented golden necklace and matching earrings appeared beside Leira. "You called mother?" She asked with a slight bow. "Inform your sisters we have guests. To go ahead and prepare a meal for nine people. Take Sgao here to meet your sisters while I tend to these ladies who are adjusting to being in Limbo." Leira spoke to her with a gentle voice. "So he's the one who stole your heart?" Eshe callously replied while staring Sgao down, questioning his worth. "Just behave dear, He's both my charge and soul-bound mate," Leira replied with a firmer tone. Eshe simply stuck her tongue out at her mother as she walked towards Sgao, grabbing him by the arm and escorting him out of the room towards the kitchen of this castle.  
  
Shortly after the two left the room, the young Emrys woke up and looked around where she was at with a startled expression. "How did I get here and why am I naked in bed with these other women?!" She asked herself. Leira smiled and replied. "Child, you three received a small fragment of my power to shield you from the harsh effects of this hellish plane, originally you were one person but it seems this is a side effect or by-product of receiving that power." She said as she walked over and gave her some undergarments that seemed to fit. "I have pulled out several sets of clothes for each of you here, pick and choose which three you like dear."  
  
“My...my name is... **Shaeila** which is **Ignan** for "Flame"... Thank you for your help." The young woman said uneasily as she went to the piles of clothes and slowly sifted through them. "I'm glad I could help, seems you and your 'sisters' still have a bit of connection of sorts despite being separate people," Leira said with a gentle smile while pulling out a monocle from the jewelry box on the dresser. She gazed through the special glass piece and saw threads of fate and tethers of their souls binding them to one another. "With your figure and looks, each of you could be extremely phenomenal models with a little coaching," Leira added as she admired Shaeila's form. Shaeila simply blushed, "R-really?" as she looked at Leira with gentle eyes.  
  
Leira moved closer to her and brushed her cheek with a gentle hand before kissing her softly. Shaeila happily returned the kiss. "There is no need to hold yourself back here, this castle is a place of safety, pleasure, and restoration. We can enjoy ourselves fully here." Leira whispered into her ear before kissing her on the neck. Shaeila nodded and moaned softly from the sensations of the kiss as she slowly moved her hands along Leira's body, enjoying the sensation of mapping her body even though her clothes with the soft touch of her fingertips. Leira enjoyed doing the same with Shaeila they kissed with more passion. "Maybe we should continue this in a different room so they can rest properly," Leira suggested with a gentle smile. Shaeila nodded in agreement and quickly grabbed the 3 sets of clothes she liked as Leira lead her across the hall to another bedroom of the same size. "Maybe later when everyone is awake and sorted we can some real family fun."

**Author's Note:**

> After debating on it a bit, I will be doing this project in chapters. However I think only first chapter will be used in the contest I created this for. It makes for a good tease of what is to come and what to possibly expect next. Feel free to message me or comment here with your questions, or if your in the fb group for the challenge that this work was inspired by then you can also reach me there.


End file.
